


The Lonely Boy

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: No Real Dialogue, Prose Poem, Short, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Boy

Once upon a time, there was a lonely little boy.

He didn't really believe himself to be lonely, as he thought he had enough company already.

He would talk to himself in the mirror, he would play games with himself (Checkers and Chess were his favorite games), and he would compliment himself when he played the notes on his violin correctly or remembered to tie his shoe laces when they became untied. He was his own company, and that was more than enough for him.

The Lonely Boy grew up into a teenager, and grew to become silent with himself. He became lonely, as his company has ceased to visit him in the large mansion with it's empty rooms and hollow halls.

But, one day, the Lonely Boy came across two knights. But they weren't fancy knights that came from the castle, they were knights dressed in peasants clothes. The Big Knight had cornered the Lonely Boy and asked him for money. Unfortunately, the Lonely Boy didn't have anything with him at the time. The Big Knight left him be afterwards, but the Lonely Boy had his interest perked by the Big Knight, and trotted after her from afar. When the Lonely Boy fought off a herd of angered animals, he noticed something. A Small Knight. The Big Knight and the Small Knight were perfect with each other. Knights of matching design and shape and size.

_"How beautiful you two are!"_ he exclaimed. The two knights didn't know how to react. The Lonely Boy asked for the two knights to come with him back to his mansion. Thinking they would get away with something, the two knights agreed.

But they never did get away with anything, because they never left. They stayed with the Lonely Boy until more and more people came along, and the Lonely Boy had lost his previous company of himself a long time ago.

And so the Lonely Boy, in those moments, had lost the ability to call himself the Lonely Boy any longer.


End file.
